


Handmade

by ladymacbethsspot



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2018 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Erwin Smith, woodworking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: Erwin enjoyed spending quiet evenings with his hobby: woodworking. He was making something very special, something that was more and more difficult to focus on properly as it took shape. Something he was hoping to keep a secret- that is, until Levi interrupted him one night.





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Bottom Erwin Week 2018, using the prompt "Dirty Talk".
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) where I reblog Eruris, garbage, and post occasional writing (that ends up here).

One of the best things about moving far away from the city was all the space. Erwin had almost forgotten what it felt like, looking out the window and not seeing another apartment mere feet beyond. Now, in the cozy workshop he’d put up on the edge of their property, the windows looked out on nothing but trees and grass.

It was quiet, a place to be by himself. When work was over, and he needed a moment, he’d retreat here to take up whatever his latest project was. This was his haven, his sanctuary. The moments when the orange glow of the setting sun slanted in through the west-facing windows were some of his favorite. He could spend hours bent over a piece of wood. Concentrating on the intricate cuts required for seamless joinery. Sanding the rough edges from a finished piece of furniture.

Erwin did not use power tools, he preferred to apply the strength of his arms and the delicacy of a human hand to his craft. He preferred to feel the wood taking shape as he worked, his sweat and labor turned into something functional, a meager price to pay as the cost of creation. No humming, no whirring, no sparks or unpleasant smells. Only the solid handle of a saw, the worn wood of an awl, the dry backing of sandpaper. Among walls decked with pegboard and simple shelves holding his woodworking tools, Erwin found peace.

In the space all his own, the stress of work fell away. There were no deadlines here. Even Levi seldom came out to the workshop, though he was welcome, instead preferring to leave its care and upkeep to the man who’d made it. And Erwin cared for it as he cared for each thing he made. Everything well-maintained, everything in its place. Just as he liked it. Every piece that took form under his hands showed the tender attention to detail that he lavished through hours of work upon it.

His current project was something special. Something he hadn’t dared to tackle before, until he was sure of his skill and confident in his designs. It was large, larger than anything he’d made before. Besides being a test to his skill, it carried additional weight. It carried sentimental weight. This would be a very important piece of furniture.

It was going to be a gift.

For Levi.

Well, for them both really, Erwin thought as he ran a hand over the smooth wood. Its newly-sanded grain silky beneath his fingers.

He was making a bedframe. Sturdy, and heavy, its construction had gone quickly at first. He’d drawn up the plans some time ago, playing around with different designs until everything felt right. The scale, the height of the tall headboard, the placement of rings, the size and distance between holes at its foot. Everything had to be perfect. He’d measured their bedroom, considered the dimensions of their current bed. And he’d made other measurements, considering the comfort of the person who would become most-acquainted with the special features of this particular design.

Once he’d finalized the drawings he’d set to work. For something like this, a piece Erwin hoped would last a lifetime, he’d been happy to seek out a lumber yard for good hardwood. The boards of walnut he’d acquired were dark and rich, their grain fine. They were much harder than some of the other woods he’d worked with before; the long, straight lengths cut to size already gave the impression of solid strength. There would be no intricate carving, no delicate lines in this bedframe.

Over the past few weeks the bed had taken shape- its headboard and footboard each constructed separately. A simple design, but sturdy. The dark wood fitted close together, creating a rustic impression. Once the piece of furniture had begun to take shape, however, his work had slowed. The bed had already begun to occupy his mind, and seeing it, half-realized, made it hard for Erwin to concentrate on anything other than its future use.

He would begin work full of good intentions, eager to make progress, to please Levi with the secret present he’d worked so diligently on. Yet, as soon as his hands touched the smooth wood, as soon as the tools left them, it would all be over for the night. It was impossible to resist. The thought of this bed, of Levi, tying his wrists and fitting the bonds through the rings that would hang from its headboard. Pulling the bindings tight until his muscles stretched and ached. Working him up until he begged for relief, for punishment, for any touch of those slight, strong hands.

It became harder and harder to make progress as the bed neared its completion. It was so easy to imagine his head held down into the mattress that would sit on its frame. So easy to imagine himself splayed out while Levi’s strong fingers pressed into his mouth.

Once the stocks at the bed’s footboard were completed, Erwin lost all of his focus. Seeing them was a constant reminder that his head and wrists would be held, cradled by their merciless form, while Levi had his way with the rest of him. More nights than not ended with Erwin’s hand down his pants, fishing the hard length of his cock out and stroking until he came with a groan to thoughts of tight ropes chafing his body and the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain Levi allowed him.

So the work had become slow, but Erwin was not complaining. It was almost as good to anticipate the use of the bed as it was to work on it these days, both providing the outlet he sought. This was what Erwin told himself, as his hand travelled to his groin, stroking the growing bulge between his legs and breathing out a sigh.

If Levi knew, he would be upset.

It was an unspoken agreement, but Erwin couldn’t imagine the small, possessive man taking well to the knowledge that his partner was whacking off in his workshop. Especially when he kept staining the wood on their beautiful furniture.

His pants were growing tight, and Erwin unzipped the fly on threadbare, broken-in jeans. Already having spent too much time admiring the smooth sanding job he’d done on the stock’s neck-hole the night before, he craved the thrill and relief his mind conjured. Pushing his pants and underwear down, he wrapped a calloused hand around his length, stroking himself slowly to full hardness. There was no need to rush; his sanctuary was calm but for the irresistible chaos in his mind.

Moving his hand faster, Erwin focused on the sensation. He closed his eyes, head falling back and shoulders sagging. There was a tiny sliver in his palm, and with each stroke the firmness of his cock disturbed it, making its presence known. Lending a pleasant edge that only fueled his fantasies further, making them darker and more violent as his breath hiccoughed. Erwin heard nothing over the harsh in and out of spent air in his lungs, his mind buried deep in the delicious tug and subtle twist of his fist.

Until he did hear something. A sound that made him freeze on the spot.

“Oi, Erwin, are you doing what I think you’re doing?” Levi’s voice was low, dangerous.

It sent a thrill of fear and excitement through Erwin, who turned until he could see the man’s compact figure. He hadn’t changed out of work clothing yet and was still wearing the heavy grey button-down shirt with the patch above the pocket, ‘Levi’ emblazoned in blue on a white background, and his jeans. The ease with which he wore the uniform made the dark-haired man look even more capable, even more confident and imposing. Erwin’s pulse raced, he could feel its beat in the hand still wrapped around his cock. He opened his mouth to respond. He closed it. Thoughts flashed across his mind, panic rising in his chest.

He shouldn’t be here, doing this. Dick in hand. Pants and underwear slung down on his thighs. Exposed.

He opened his mouth again.

Too slow.

“I asked you a question, Erwin.” This time the cold edge in Levi’s voice was unmistakable as he continued, “I expect an answer.”

Shame heated Erwin’s face and neck as he struggled to meet steel-grey eyes. “Yes. Sir. Yes, sir,” he managed, the hairs on his neck prickling as Levi stepped closer. His spine straightened on instinct at the man’s nearing presence.

“That’s not a very clear answer. Why don’t you try again? What are you doing, Erwin?”

Erwin blurted the first thing that came to mind. “I’m making a bed.”

“Try again.” Levi’s eyebrows moved lower, unamused by the impudent remark. Another thrill shot through Erwin. He hadn’t meant to be so cheeky. He’d meant to answer, the commanding tone in Levi’s voice was impossible to resist. And yet, maybe he had? Maybe he was taunting Levi on purpose. Maybe he needed something from him, something his fantasies weren’t providing.

Sometimes, it felt so very good to be bad.

He’d have to make up for it, and the thought made him hold back a groan. Words quickly spilled from his mouth as he watched Levi for any sign of reaction.

“I couldn’t help myself. I kept imagining all the things you’re going to do to me on this bed. It was too much. I thought I’d…relieve some of the tension.”

A blank mask would have given away more than Levi’s face. But Erwin knew him better than anyone, and years of experience told him that Levi’s disappointment could be eased. If Erwin was willing. If Erwin was eager. If Erwin was obedient. And suddenly he wanted to be so badly. And suddenly he was.

Erwin shifted, loosing his grip on his still-hard cock and hitching his pants up a little.

“Stop.” Complying to the barked order immediately, Erwin’s hands abandoned his clothing. “You know I don’t like it when things are left half-finished,” Levi added, before purring, “Yourself included.” With a gulp, Erwin waited. This was a critical moment. Anticipating Levi’s next words, the rich sound of the man’s deep voice became the sole focus of his attention.

“Face me.” Erwin shuffled until he was facing Levi, standing just a few feet away. Levi’s arms were crossed, the long sleeves of his grey work shirt rolled up to just below his elbows. The bunch and groove where his forearm muscles stood out drew Erwin’s eye, dark hairs gathering on their tops.

“Get on your knees.” Adjusting his pants a little, Erwin complied, sinking down onto the hard concrete floor. “Now close your eyes.” Erwin did. In another circumstance he might have been slower, giving up the chance to admire his lover was something he was always reluctant to do. But Levi’s voice left no room for pause.

He heard something, a rustling of fabric, footsteps circling behind him. Erwin felt the touch of thick cloth on his face and realized, as the fabric tightened over his eyes and around his head, that Levi was using his shirt as a blindfold. Secured quickly with an expert hand, no light seeped in around the fabric and Erwin could see nothing even if he opened his eyes.

The footsteps circled back, and Erwin knew that Levi was standing in front of him again. Likely in a white undershirt. Arms probably crossed over his chest the same way they had been before. His imagination easily filled in the rest, aided by the hints of Levi’s familiar after-work scent on the shirt tied over his eyes- warm, smoky, an edge of orange industrial soap. He squirmed under the scrutiny of Levi’s heavy gaze, weighing on him even more now that he could see nothing.

“I should have known.” Erwin’s head snapped in the direction of Levi’s voice. “You’re still hard after all that? Must have gotten yourself pretty worked up.” Eagerly, Erwin nodded his agreement. There had been no command to speak, but he knew Levi wanted the words acknowledged. “Well then, Erwin, why don’t you get back to what you were doing before? Touch yourself.”

The calloused palm of his right hand wrapped around his cock, and Erwin let out a low sigh of relief. Levi had been right, he was still hard. He’d been about halfway through before, and his cock ached slightly now, forced to wait so long. He pumped his hand slowly, the roughness of the work-hardened parts of his fingers sliding along his length. Levi’s eyes burning into him, the thought of how he must look to those steady grey eyes- disheveled, mostly-clothed, unmistakably aroused, made the hot shame he’d felt earlier prick back up his shoulders and neck. His hand slid over the head of his cock, smearing a growing drip of precum down over its ridge, as he added that to the mental picture: messy, flushed, and _leaking_.

“That’s right, Erwin. Now, tell me what you were thinking about when I walked in. What could possibly be so good that you’d be willing to stain this beautiful bed you’re making?”

Erwin groaned. But he couldn’t hold back, as embarrassing as his thoughts were. “I was thinking about all the things you’ll do to me when the bed is finished.”

“Be specific,” Levi said in a tone that made Erwin’s hand jerk and his hips follow.

“I was thinking about you tying me up. Using the rings in the headboard. The ones I haven’t put on the footboard yet.” He could imagine the way the ropes would tug and rub on his wrists, Levi’s nimble fingers tying skillful knots. Thin, pale fingers much smaller than his own- Erwin imagined them on his body and shivered. “Splaying me out- gagged, naked, and exposed.” Erwin could almost feel the stretch, the tension in his arms and legs the ropes would make. He squeezed halfway up his cock, sliding his fingers over the slick fluid gathering at its slit.

“I thought you might fuck me like that.” The smeared wetness of precum eased the strokes of his hand, each pass over the ridge of its head sending sudden jolts of pleasure through his length. “Never once touching my cock, just working me open and slamming in until I’m begging for release.” Erwin twitched in his hand as he thought of it. His imagination was vivid, but the scene Erwin described was half-pulled from his memory. The filthy things Levi would say, teasing but rough treatment, filled in the unspoken blanks. Erwin’s body was hot already, his shirt felt warm and close, the motion of his hand more than enough as it spend up.

“Slow down, Erwin. You can’t be coming yet, I want to hear more of your pretty voice.” Erwin swallowed, pausing mid-thrust into his fist. He had to be good for Levi. He had to keep himself under control. Had to rein in his arousal. Had to keep a clear enough head to tell Levi everything he’d been thinking of. “Is that the only thing you want to do when this bed is finished?” Levi prompted, and Erwin could hear the sly smile in his voice.

“No!” Erwin choked out, biting back his words a second later, remembering the command to go slow as he cupped his balls with one hand, stroking the soft elastic skin while the hand on his cock stilled. “No. I-“ Erwin bit his lip, a mix of embarrassment and desire making him hesitate. “I want you to put me in the stocks,” he finished. The stocks- that was something he’d been looking forward to since he’d first cut the holes in the wood. He tugged gently at his balls, stretching his back and rolling is shoulders, savoring the freedom Levi was allowing his body now as he thought of the awkward position the stocks forced, how it put weight on his wrists and neck. Restricting his view, adding chafe and pressure. His pulse sped, the heat in him gathering to settle deep inside. “I want you to plug my ass, so I’m full and stretched.” His cock twitched in his hand. The slow motion of the fingers cradling and kneading his balls was joined by his right hand squeezing at the hard shaft. “Then I want you to spank me. Whip me. However you want. On my thighs and back. My full ass.”

Levi hummed in agreement, and the pace of Erwin’s stroking quickened. “You would look beautiful like that, Erwin. You always do.” Erwin felt the tightness in him straining, his hand had brought him close to the edge and Levi’s praise was only pushing him further. “Such a big, muscular man. Shaking and whining with each strike. Taking everything so well.” A groan escaped Erwin, Levi’s participation in his fantasy making it all too real. His body felt hot, from anticipation and stimulation. The floor was hard against his knees, his weight grinding into them. Everything he was imagining was so sweet, but the friction of his hand was a poor substitute for anything Levi would give.

“I think it’s my turn, Erwin. Do you want to know what I’d like to do to you on this bed?”

Erwin nodded, head bobbing as he panted out a desperate, “Please,” needing Levi to give him more, to supply what he was missing. He thrust into his hand, twisting slightly and heaving a shaking breath with each pass.

“Then stop touching yourself,” Levi commanded, the steel in his voice unyielding. Erwin’s hands froze, then dropped, a whine of need escaping at the loss. “Stand up.” At the words Erwin rose from his knees, straightening his back and standing at attention. He fought to control his heavy breathing, focusing on his pulse and the throbbing in his now twice-denied cock. He heard Levi’s footsteps, their crisp beat unmistakable. He felt the hand Levi placed on his shoulder, steering him around to face the bed and approach it. There were other noises, the scrape of wood, the rustle of fabric.

“Bend forward for me, Erwin.” Levi’s hands lifted Erwin’s, placing them on smooth wood as he guided the larger man, letting him bend at the waist. “Let me tell you what I’d do.” Erwin felt his wrists moved until they rested on the smooth cool grain of sanded wood. “I’d put you in the stocks.” Erwin’s breath caught as Levi turned his head, positioning his neck exactly as he was describing. “Not quite like this- facing away from the headboard.” Erwin could imagine it clearly. It took very little to imagine, in fact, as he felt the stocks closed over him. They did not press, but he had to use his back and core to support himself if he wanted to keep it that way. Erwin heard the click as they were fastened closed. 

Levi’s hands left him and Erwin felt his presence move away, accompanied by the sound of retreating feet. He adjusted his stance, getting used to the slightly awkward position. He didn’t know if Levi was looking at him, what the other man was doing. Being forced to stand like this, to wait, made him impatient. Greedy for Levi’s voice. His touch. Anything.

Finally he heard rustling, steps approaching from behind. Levi’s voice cut clear though the quiet workshop. “I’d put your ankles in a spreader bar.” Erwin gasped as he felt Levi’s hands at his hips. His skin felt electric where Levi touched, savoring their presence as they slid down and grabbing his pants and underwear, pushing them down to his knees. His back arched, ass presented eagerly to his lover. Levi’s hands stroked his thighs, squeezing and kneading the muscle as Erwin groaned, rolling his hips shamelessly to keep Levi’s hands on him.

Levi continued describing the scene, “Once you were in the stocks, your legs nice and wide for me, I’d tie your ankles. Loop the bindings through the rings at the headboard.” His hands left Erwin’s thighs momentarily, returning to rub something cool and slippery inside them. “I’d tie you tight, but not too tight. Loose enough that you could rest your weight on your shins and elbows. But tight enough that you couldn’t move much.” Erwin gulped. He felt it now, the pressure on his neck alleviated only by holding himself up as best he could. He thought of the way the sheets of the bed would brush against his groin, teasing, but never enough. Tightness pooled in him at the thought, his cock heavy between his legs. Levi’s palms pressed on the outside of his thighs and Erwin brought them together.

He heard Levi’s pants unzip, the rustle of fabric and a low exhale of breath. Levi stood directly behind him now, and Erwin trembled, unsure what the man’s next move would be, unable to do anything but accept his actions. He felt small, strong hands squeeze his slick thighs tighter together and a familiar blunt pressure, the head of Levi’s cock, against them. It pushed forward, the hot, slick hardness forcing itself between his legs.

Erwin felt Levi’s weight lean onto him, pressing his wrists and neck down into the unforgiving wood as Levi buried his cock between Erwin’s shaking thighs. Strong fingers gripped his hips, as Levi whispered, “Then I’d have my way with you, Erwin.” They both groaned in unison, as Levi began to move. “I’d fuck your pretty mouth until your lips were red and swollen.” Levi’s hips met the back of Erwin’s thighs, his harsh motion pressing Erwin forward into the stocks with each thrust. “Until you could hardly breathe around my cock. Until you swallowed every last drop of my cum.” The weight of Erwin’s cock bounced as they moved, the heat and friction of Levi’s motions making him pant.

Biting his lip, Erwin whined in need. He could feel Levi carving into his thighs, the punishing grip of his fingers as he slammed forward again and again. He imagined what Levi described, that same cock in his mouth, salty and slightly bitter, pushing down his throat as harshly as it rubbed between his legs. His jaw almost ached with it.

“And then I’d put a cock ring on you and fuck your ass.” One of Levi’s hands curled around Erwin’s throbbing length. He gasped at the touch, pushing backwards to meet Levi’s pounding thrusts. “I’d fuck you with a toy, or my dick. Alternating between the two.” Levi’s hand stroked once quickly, its grip tight. It slid down his length, palming at the base and squeezing his balls before returning to the shaft. “I’d fuck you hard, Erwin. And I wouldn’t have to let up even when I came. I’d just use the toy then.” Erwin moaned, the heat of Levi’s cock between his legs and the skillful hand working quickly over him almost unbearable. The heat that had pooled in him tightened.

“I’d fuck you like that until you couldn’t take it anymore.” He couldn’t. He couldn’t take it anymore. Erwin’s hips snapped forward, rubbing against Levi’s hand. His body shivered, every rough stroke of Levi’s palm dragging over the ridge of his cock sending a squeezing flash of pleasure through him. Every time their hips met Levi pressed hard between his muscles, leaving them weak and trembling. “I’d fuck you until you came from your ass, making a mess like you always do.” Erwin whined, hips shuddering as Levi squeezed the base of his cock tight to hold back his orgasm, staving off the clench in his belly.

“That’s what _I’d_ do, Erwin. Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Erwin panted, his body sweating and shaking as he teetered on the edge. “Yes. I love it, Levi.”

“Then be a good boy and come for me.”

Erwin sighed in relief as he felt Levi loosen the grip that held him back and stroke quickly. Levi’s thrusts were powerful, pushing him hard into the stocks from behind. His own hips thrust wildly into Levi’s tight fist. The knot that had tightened inside pulsed and snapped. Heat flooded from his body as he came with a cry into Levi’s hand.

Levi stroked him once more, his hand leaving Erwin’s cock and spreading his cum over the front of his legs. He felt the weight of Levi’s body pressing him down and forward, the smaller man’s thrusts desperate and erratic as he fucked into Erwin’s thighs. Pleasure still pounded in his head as he heard Levi moan, his cock pulsing, hot cum coating the tight gap between muscle as Levi moved through his orgasm.

Erwin came down slowly, spent, realizing his surroundings as the waves of ecstasy ebbed and his jangling nerves quieted. Levi’s presence behind him, the calming of his heart and the evening of his lover’s breath. The pressure on his neck and wrists came into focus, the weight of Levi’s body slumped over his back making it worse. He sighed in relief when Levi straightened, strong hands holding his hips steady as Levi pulled out from between his legs with a contented sigh.

A moment later he felt a tug at the fabric around his head, and blinked at the sudden brightness as Levi’s shirt fell away from his eyes. He watched, still floating in detached bliss, as Levi unfastened the stocks, lifting them from Erwin’s neck and easing him from them. Savoring his partner’s messy hair and the color on his cheeks, he let Levi fuss quietly over him. Now that there were no commands left to follow he could enjoy the attention he’d craved as Levi pulled off his sweaty shirt and wiped his cock and thighs dry with it. Clever fingers pulled his underwear and pants up gently, tucking him back in and zipping him up. Erwin smiled, his daze and any discomfort fading now that he was standing. Now that Levi was placing chaste kisses into the hair dusting his chest. Now that he felt the warmth of a far-too-small grey work shirt draped over his broad shoulders.

Levi paused, adjusting his own person, pulling up his pants before sliding a strong arm around Erwin’s waist. The weight of his hold guided their slow steps as they headed out of the workshop. “I think we both need a shower,” Levi said, and Erwin grinned at the graveled, satisfied tone he heard. He nodded in agreement, leaning into Levi as they walked.

“A shower would be nice,” he added, his voice pleasantly worn by the stocks’ chafe.

They said little as they slowly crossed the yard, each simply savoring the closeness of the other. When they reached the door to the house, Levi paused. He looked up at Erwin. His face was relaxed, grey eyes soft.

“It’ll be a good bed, Erwin. But, you know, there’s one thing that would make it even better.”

“What’s that?” Erwin asked, looking down fondly at his lover.

Levi’s eyes flashed hungry as a wicked grin spread his lips. “A fucking big-ass mirror.”


End file.
